valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Ninril
DMG 9 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 9 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Halloween Magic |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Halloween Magic |skill g lv1 = Deal 100% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 100% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Halloween Magic |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 40% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Halloween Magic |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Halloween Magic |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 100% |procs x2 = 2 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |description = This fairy wants to become a god via the power of Halloween, when life meets death. |friendship = I can't wait to be a god, but it's sad I won't be a fairy anymore. |meet = At last, it's Halloween! Time to enjoy my last night as a fairy! |battle start = Fairy or god, I'm glad to help! |battle end = I'll never be a god now... |friendship max = I helped my last person as a fairy. Now it's time to be a god! |friendship event = There's a damsel in distress over there. I must help her! She needs powerful magic? I'm a god, so leave it to me! |rebirth = Thanks to you and Oracle, I've become a true god. They stole my Halloween Magic, I was caught off guard I'd never forget this day, my birthday as a god. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = At last, it's Halloween! Time to enjoy my last night as a fairy! |likeability 1 = At last, it's Halloween! Time to enjoy my last night as a fairy! |likeability 2 = At last, it's Halloween! Time to enjoy my last night as a fairy! |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin